The Protein Chemistry Core Component is dedicated to collaborative projects with members of this Program Project involving the structural analysis of proteins. The projects are derived from all of the research components in the Program and address problems in regulation of DNA synthesis, of programmed cell death or apoptosis, of mRNA processing, and of transcription as they relate to the oncognic transformation of cells. These projects fall into four categories: (I) proteins involved in DNA synthesis and chromatin assembly, (ii) proteins involved in apoptosis, (iii) proteins involved in mRNA splicing, and (iv) proteins involved in transcriptional control of viral and cellular genes. The methodologies involved in these investigations involve three areas: protein sequencing, analysis of protein modification, and peptide synthesis. The Core Component serves four specific function: 1. Determination of peptide sequences of purified proteins for isolation and identification of specific cDNA and genes. 2. Analysis of post-translational modifications. 3. Synthesis of peptides for functional studies and for immunizations. 4. Optimization of sensitive methods in protein chemistry.